Seishin no Shugo Sha
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: A child whose heart is broken and shattered vanishes while being attacked and is saved and taken in by a unique band of heroes coming out of their own war and the child trains for the day he can return to save his home from darkness. But a warrior from the future comes back to rewrite his history and save his home. How will the past, present and future turn out due to his actions?


**Seishin no Shugo Sha: A Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover**

**(Keeper of the Sacred Heart) **

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Beta: TheDarkFallenOneofLight**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Summary: **A child whose heart is broken and shattered vanishes while being attacked and is saved and taken in by a unique band of heroes coming out of their own war and the child trains for the day he can return to save his home from darkness. But a warrior from the future comes back to rewrite his history and save his home. How will the past, present and future turn out due to his actions?

**Note: This is set after KH3. So spoilers will be present. so if you haven't played the game and don't want the ending spoiled please don't read. The only canon -za spells used are Firaza, Waterza, Thundaza, Aeroza and Stopza. Everything else with a -za is an Original Grand Magic Spell based on other magic spells from previous games.**

**Happy One Year Anniversay KH3!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter I: A Lucky Reversal of Fortune **

The final fight to save the world was underway between two titans of the age. One Light and One Dark. Each with their own motivations that got them to this moment. The battlefield was littered with bodies of ninja from the five great villages and even sadly the five Kage of said villages who gave their very lives to seal the monster that was Madara Uchiha, the architect of the Fourth Great Ninja War. scattered among the ninja were grotesque creatures of monstrous amalgamations of White Zetsu.

The two figures now fighting were the last two fighters. One wore black pants, purple-blue sandals, a black shirt and over the shirt was a purple, high collared coat with a white and purple slashed slash at his waist. He wore a white mask with thick black circles and the eye holes were like the tomoe of a sharingan. The figure had a sharingan in his right eye and a purple rinnegan in his left. This man was Obito Uchiha who had orchestrated the war by attacking or undermining almost all of the five great villages.

The other figure was wearing an odd suit of armor. It was of a kingly or knightly nature. The figure had black footwear with a blood red band on it outlining the base of the 'shoe'. There was a silver tri-pointed mark on each of the 'shoes'. Over the 'shoes' was a blood red protruding piece of leg armor and behind that were silver colored pieces of leg armor and above them was the same tri pointed mark as on the figures's 'shoes' over top on a black pair of pants held up by two slight blood red colored belts. On the figures hand were silver tips clawed gauntlets that fit into silver colored pieces of forearm armor. On his shoulders were a set of silver pauldrons each one different. The right one had small blood red colored fur. The left pauldron had a black tri-pronged crown embedded in it. The chest was also covered in a piece of armor with the sides being silver colored the tri pronged odd mark was blood red set over a black background with a small blood red collar. The figures head was wrapped in a silver colored helmet with the mouth piece being colored blood red along with the two pointed protrusions that surrounded a black colored tri-pronged crown. the same as with his left pauldron.

In his clawed hands were two swords, rainbow colored and deadly in their own way. For these were the armored figures Ultima Weapon Keyblades. Capable of something unknown yet alike to users of chakra. This ability was the use of magic. Spells that were mimicked by chakra users, who used there own spiritual and physical energies to create jutsu based on these spells.

Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Cure, Gravity, Magnet, Reflect, Slow, Stop, Zero Gravity, Poison, and Water were the basics. The more advanced a keyblade wielder was in his or her magic the more powerful the spell such as Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Aerora, Cura, Gravira, Magnera, Reflera, Slowra, Stopra, Zero Gravira, Poisonra, and Watera. The next level had spells that caused much more damage than the last which included Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Aeroga, Curaga, Graviga, Magnega, Reflega, Slowga, Stopga, Zero Graviga, Poisonga and Wateraga. The fourth and final level of spells was reserved for those with supreme knowledge and strength of will over their magic such spells included Firaza, Blizaza, Thundaza, Aeroza, Curaza, Graviza, Magneza, Reflerza, Slowza, Stopza, Zero Graviza, Poisonza, and Waterza. This last level of spells was known as the Grand Magic spells which was able to call down the very forces of nature, or call upon the forces of the Earth or Time to affect the wielders surroundings.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The battle between these two enemies raged on for days, as each sought to bring down the other and thus either save or bring the world to its knees. But as the hours and days wore on, the two warriors were beginning to tire. The Knight/King cast his magics, and the masked ninja went intangible or redirected the deadly grand magics being tossed around by the Knight/King armored figure until finally and inexplicably the armored figure fell to his knees drained of his strength the Ultima Keys vanishing in flashes of light. The masked ninja walked towards the armored figure, sure in his triumph.

"Now, Uzumaki, only at the end have you finally realized your failure. All of this unnecessary death and destruction could have been avoided if you had just submitted like a good jinchurriki! But no! You and your pathetic Shinobi Alliance just had to derail it all. But now it matters not. This world is finished. But no matter. I'll just start over." Obito cackled.

"How...would you...do that?" Naruto panted out behind his helmet which muffled his voice.

"By sending myself back in time and warn Madara about you and your wretched Keys. But first I'll take care of you by sending you to an alternate dimension void of anything and everything and let you watch as I take finally take what was meant to be mine." Obito said as he stared intently at Naruto and Naruto's body began to slowly dematerialize. As this was happening, Naruto focused inward and calling on the last vestiges of his strength and magic he cried out, "Stopza!" Naruto stopped dematerializing and Obito had also frozen. Naruto shakily got to his feet and stumbled to the frozen masked man and calling on his Ultima Keys one last time, thrust them forward and felt them enter Obito as the grand magic spell ceased and time flowed again and Obito suddenly coughed up blood.

Obito sank to his knees and looked up at Naruto and his sharingan eye and his rinnegan began spinning in a counter clockwise motion and suddenly Naruto felt the dematerialization happening again and Naruto shouted out 'Reverza Tempuza!" The magical spell collided with the powered up dematerialization technique of Obito's and Naruto vanished in a swirl of black, white and gray colored light to the sound of Obito screaming in rage.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto felt himself drifting away in a starry void and suddenly and inexplicably the beginnings of his journey came to the forefront of his mind as he slowly drifted in the void. The knowledge that he had ultimately failed in his quest ran though his mind in the empty space and thoughts of his adopted parents, his aunts and uncles who were both his family and his teachers of the sacred and mysterious power that was the Keyblade and of his actual blood parents filled his mind as his thoughts turned to the day he had met his adopted family and of the power granted to him.

_**Flashback...**_

_It hurt!_

_The pain both emotional and physical of words like 'Demon' and 'bastard' including a combination of the two along with many other demeaning words and the attacks by both civilian and ninja alike as kunai and other implements such as broken bottles and knives along with punches and kicks and being burned with fire, doused with water, fried by lightning, cut with sharp air and hurled with muddy earth, all of this caused Naruto to scream his heart and soul out. The boy who was only six years of age that very day had tried to go see the festival commemorating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but he had gotten caught and was soon dragged into an alley and surrounded by drunk and angry civilians and ninja who all lost comrades and family to the monstrous fox and had decided to take it out on the boy who they saw as the fox. __Naruto's mind screamed out as the physical pain of the attack began to become too much and the emotional toll it took on his heart was too much and he mentally screamed out in heart wrenching pain...and vanished in a silver light. His destiny forever altered as he traveled to his new destiny. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_The crowd stood there in there drunken shock for a minute or two trying to process what had happened, before light bulbs went off in their drink addled minds and they began to cheer and celebrate. But the so called celebration came to a crashing halt as the cheering turned to screams and fear coarsed through the mob as living shadows wearing animal masks jumped towards the mob cutting them down without mercy or hesitation. All on the orders of their ruler, the venerable Sandaime Hokage, who watched from his tower office as the mob chased after the blonde haired and whisker marked boy and sent his shadowed guards after the mob and had them killed not only because of the resulting actions of them celebrating Naruto's disappearance/death, but more so because of the crimes committed while chasing the child. _

_The assault with deadly weapons and tools, the physical abuse by punching and kicking the boy, the emotional and mental abuse by calling him demeaning names, and the worst was the violation of the Sandaime's law concerning the boy. Such a law required immediate execution as punishment thus the ANBU were required to hand out said punishment and thus they did with unerringly precision and returned to their master/ruler and reported a mission success then promptly vanished back to the shadows and to their usual routine of watching over their ruler. _

_The Sandaime Hokage, called Hiruzen Sarutobi on the other hand turned to wards the window and silently cried as he felt his predecessor and successor, Minato Namikaze in keeping his son Naruto safe from the village only to have him vanish and be sent to somewhere beyond the help and aid of the Sandaime. As the Sandaime look up to the stars in the sky, he noticed a shooting star and clasping his hands together prayed to whoever and whatever was watching that his surrogate grandson would be safe and return home soon. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Far away, six year old Naruto appeared in a flash of silver, bleeding from numerous cuts and his skin was starting to purple from various bruises that dotted his skin. After a few minutes of sitting on the ground, he slowly but shakily got to his feet and opened his eyes to see cobblestone streets, and white buildings as far as the eye could see and at the very tip of the area was a large clock tower like structure. _

_'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he looked around, see no one around. He picked a direction and walked slowly away from where he started, hoping that he would meet someone that could help him. But unknown to him, he was being stalked by the shadows themselves or rather beings that were made from the shadows. Beings that have solid yellow eyes and coveted hearts filled with light._

_Naruto walked along the road unknowing of the danger as he took in his new surroundings. The shadows swirled behind and around him suddenly, causing him to fall back and cry out as the purple-black mass surged upwards and form tiny shadowy creatures with yellow eyes and antenna on their head and had sharp claws on their shadowy hands. Along with this came even bigger versions of the smaller figures. This bigger shadow also had yellow eyes but the antenna were longer and branched backwards like twin lightning bolts. _

_As the creatures finished fully forming from the living mass of shadow, they leapt into the air at the young boy who had his arms outstretched covering his face and as the living shadows came down on top of him, Naruto cried out as a bright white light flashed in front of his eyes and he felt a heavy weight in his hands and heard a pinging sound. Clearing the spots from his eyes, Naruto saw that he was in a transparent bubble that kept the shadowy creatures from him. He looked down to see two objects in his hands. _

_Both of the objects were alike in structure but had different colors. The one in his left hand had a gold color to it with a red band separating the 'blade' from the hilt. The head of the 'blade' was 'key like' in that it had key-like teeth. The grip of the weapon was brown with the thick guard around it being colored gray or silver. The end of the guard at the base of the grip came to a point, from with a gold chain was attached and upon the end of it swung an emblem of a large circle that had two smaller circles attached to it that was also golden in color. If Naruto didn't know any better he would have said that the emblem was a blank face with ears attached to it _

_The weapon in his right hand though was the mirror of his left. The 'blade' was gray or silver in color. with a blue band separating the 'blade' from the hilt. the guard was a golden yellow and the grip was brown. The chain and its emblem were silver in color. Naruto could feel the weapons pulse in a sort of discordant tune with one another as if each weapon was a different instrument that was playing the same tune but sounded different and instinctively felt that the one in his left was created in a far off dark place whilst the one in his right hand was created in a far off light place._

_He used the strange weapons to lift himself to his feet and with seconds to spare he readied the weapons, t__he right handed weapon was reversed across his back and the left was guarding his chest __against the strange creatures. The strange shadow creatures both big and small jumped at him and Naruto instinctively used the strange weapons to pummel them and like a knife through butter the strange weapons swept through them. causing them to vanish in wisps of smoke and to Naruto's utter shock a reddish-pink crystalline heart rose from each of the downed creatures. That moment of hesitation cost him and he cried out as the creatures pounced on him, covering him in their purple and black bodies, scratching and clawing at him. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_A few streets away a group of people were walking down a side street when suddenly a loud scream rent the air and the group went into defensive mode summoning weapons and looking around for the danger when a second scream rent the air and a tall brown haired teen turned in the direction of the scream. _

_"Over there guys!" the teen called out as the group ran towards the noise and as they rounded the corner at a run they noticed a large shadowy dome and then heard another scream from within the dome and the brown haired teens eyes darkened in anger at the creatures attacking what sounded like a child and leapt up into the air and brought down his keyblade in an over head downward slash which tore the dome in two and the teen saw a small hand and he reached down and grabbed the hand and yanked the boy the hand and arm it was attached to into his arms and ran away as two others, a blue haired girl and a blonde boy attacked the dome as one and the dome became purple mist._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Naruto blearily opened his eyes to find himself in a strangers arms. He shifted in the persons arms and a deep tone voice said "Shh. its okay, your safe from them. I'm Terra. What's your name?" The teen said. _

_"Naruto." the boy said as he looked around and spotted a blue haired girl and the blonde haired boy. "Who are they?" _

_"That's Aqua and Ventus" Terra replied. _

_"Do you know how you got here, Naruto?" Terra asked. _

_"No. All I remember is being hit, kicked, stabbed, cut and called names by a large mob of people. Then I ended up here, wherever her is." Naruto replied not seeing the looks of shock and anger on the teens' faces. Terra looked down at the child. _

_"How would would you like to come live with Me, Aqua and Ventus?" Terra asked the boy. _

_Naruto looked up at Terra with with a bleary eye and he mumbled. " 'Kay Tou-san." _

_Terra looked shocked at the familial term which Naruto gave him and he looked at Aqua and Ventus who had equally shocked expressions on their faces. "This child is ours to care for. Now and always. To teach, guide and love with all our hearts. Aqua heal him and then we'll take him to the others and hopefully get to make Naruto truly ours." Terra said as Aqua raised her keyblade and murmured 'Curaga' and a green plant appeared over Naruto and rained down petals upon him and they watched as the cuts bruises and other injuries healed before their eyes. _

_Terra held Naruto close to him and walked away from the site of the fight and back to the rest of the group who were shocked at the child in Terra's arms. Terra forestalled any questions about Naruto with a stern look. "As of this moment, this child is mine and Aqua's to care for. You are his aunts and uncles and under the light light of Kingdom Hearts we will make him the inheritor of our power. The one true Keeper of the Sacred Heart." Terra said. _

_The others in the group of Keyblade wielders nodded in reply consenting to such a plan. As on they all walked away with Naruto safely snug in Terra's arms unknowingly being walked towards a different destiny._

**_...End Flashback_**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Far away from young Naruto and the Keyblade wielders on another plane of existence, there are many groups of peculiar animals known as summons and the most famous of these groups were the Toads, Snakes and Slugs who were bound to Konoha via their contracts by their summoners, the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade. But now only Jiraiya and Tsunade were loyal to Konoha. But the winds of change were upon the summons and the Sannin were called by the Great Sages of their respective clans to bear witness to some thing totally unheard of. A split prophecy between the three clans.

The Great Toad Sage high on vapors spoke thus to Jiraiya of the Sannin.

_The one chosen to bring salvation or destruction to the ninja lands _

_has been chosen by the hearted kingdom to wield _

_the keys of its kingdom both light and dark _

_to protect the Worlds..._

The Great Snake Sage in his pit spoke thus to Orochimaru of the Sannin.

_But be warned, a warrior of the hearted Kingdom comes _

_Who turned back the clock on a destroyed and decayed future _

_to rewrite history to save the Ninja lands _

_from death and destruction..._

The Great Slug Sage, in her nest spoke thus to Tsunade of the Sannin.

_And through him shall the Ninja Lands be saved_

_to dwell under the eternal light of the hearted Kingdom_

_But the light will clash with darkness in the fated place and the ninja _

_must band together to help the light win _

_or the ninja lands will fall into all encompassing darkness _

_forever fighting the Heartless._

All three Sannin were shocked at their pieces of the prophecy and individually decided to meet up with the others to find out what each one knew and to hopefully bring this prophecy to fruition.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In the empty space, Naruto was dragged out of his thoughts as a light split the darkness and he was pulled into it and as he did he smirked as he saw two figures getting ready to fight against each other and he landed in the forested area around the clearing and he pressed a tiny button on his pauldron which caused his armor to disappear and reveal a black coat with a silver zipper and a set of silver linked draw strings with a silver chain connected the two sides and black gloves and boots to round out the outfit

He pulled up his hood and covered his head which left his face deep in shadow and closed his eyes to concentrate inwards and a few seconds later, Naruto created a shadow clone that appeared next to him and both him and the clone nodded to each other as the clone turned away and a purple black color enveloped his hand and suddenly a purple and black colored portal appeared and the clone walked through it leaving the original to wait for the opportune moment to strike and intervene.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Wow! talk about a way to end a chapter!**

**Seems like Naruto is getting a new family and a new destiny! **

**His older self is about to make a huge change in history!**

**But what is the clone's mission? **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Next Time: **

**Chapter II: History Rewritten**

**Naruto fights the Masked Man in Minato's place and Konoha is saved again but at what cost. **

**Find out next time in Seishin no Shugo Sha! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
